The Dream
by KyroIsWriting
Summary: Shikamaru has had a dream. It's a dream about Asuma. He knows it's not real, but what would happen if the dream came true? Asuma/Shikamaru WARNING: YAOI Don't like don't read.


"Ahh! Asuma! No! Please don't! Ahhh!" Back arching into his touch, Asuma brushed his fingers over my nipples, causing them to harden.

"Shikamaru.. You've been a bad boy! I think I'm going to have to punish you." He chuckled. I felt his breath crawl down from my neck to my chest. His mouth then latched onto my nipple, swirling around it with his tongue and sucked.

"Ahhh! NOOO ASUMA DON'T!" I begged, pulling against my restraints. Asuma had tide up my hands earlier. I pulled against the rope and arched into his mouth, my body wanting more, my heart wanting more, but my head screaming that this was wrong. He was a my teacher, I was his student, this was totally, forbidden.

His mouth finally released my left nipple, but only to move to the right one. Using his tongue he flicked my right nipple, rolling it in between his teeth. I withered under his touch. His large hands roaming all over my body. He again, released my nipple his breath slowly tickling my now wet nipple. He made hisway down to my trousers leaving a trail of kisses and love bites as he went. When he reached my trousers, He stopped.

"Shikamaru." The seriousness in his voice stopped the moan that was about to escape my lips. I looked towards him, his face so close to my growing erection,his fingers teasing the edge of my trousers.

"ha...wha?.."Flustered from him stopping when he was so close to the growing tent in my pants. He looked up at me, the seriousness in his eyes stopped me from saying anything.

"Tell me if you want to stop. If you don't tell me now..I..I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from going any further with you." I looked into his eyes, seeing a mixture of lust, need and worry all mixed in together.

"It's..fha...Fine, Asuma. Please..I..ah...I want you." I whimpered bucking my hips into his face. Asuma growled and slowly lowered my trousers down. I raised my legs to help him remove my trousers. He threw my trousers away somewhere, deliberately rubbing his hand across my groin. He slowly, inched his fingers inside the waistline of my boxers. He tugged them slowly down my hips. He took hold of my hips and raised them up to remove my boxers.

Just as my throbbing dick was released from my boxers...I woke up.

* * *

><p>I Sat bolt upright In my bed. I had <strong>that<strong> dream again.

"Shit" Gasping for air I looked down and saw I was covered in sweat, the bed covers sprawled over the bed and floor and the huge tent in my pants. I struggled to breath as the full affects of the dream hit me. 'Shit!'

"Shikumaru, Breath! Breath!" I gasped for air, trying to relax.

"Here, drink this." I grabbed the glass that was held out to me, not caring what was in it. I downed it in one and handed it back to Asuma. Wait. What? What the hell is Asuma doing in my room?

"Uh Asuma, w-what are you..uh... doing i-in my room?" I stuttered, blushing slightly

"Well considering you were 2 hours late for training I suspected something was wrong..."

"2 HOURS!" I glanced at my alarm clock. 10:08am. 'Fuck'

"Sorry I guess I...uh...well... was tired?" I said as Asuma raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shikamaru, What's going on? This is twice you've been late fore mission training this week."

"I know, I know sorry I just...uh..had trouble sleeping..."

"As I can see. I was gona knock but I heard you moaning and talking, so I came in to see you sprawled out on the bed, covered in sweat."

'That was some dream...' I quickly realised how close Asuma was and that he'd probably noticed my erection by now. I quickly sat up enough so the covers would hide it some what.

"Shikumaru...Look at me." Asuma said quietly. I turned to face him, his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. I only had to lean forward and his lips would be touching mine. His eyes felt like they were trying to probe my mind. I couldn't look away from those eyes and I knew I certainly couldn't lie to them.

"What?..It was just a dream ok? Nothing to worry about!" I stood quickly and walked to my draws in the corner of the room. I opened one of the draws and searched for my shirts and trousers and anything else I needed to wear for today's missions. Suddenly I felt Asuma's warm chest pressed up against my back.

"Shikumaru..Tell me..what did you dream about?.."He whispered in my ear, his breath creeping down my neck. Prickling my skin as it went.

"Noth..Nothing. It was nothing, Asuma. I need to shower so..so just go. I'll meet you in a while, ok?" I tried to turn to head to my bathroom but Asuma's huge body blocked my path.

"Asuma..Move I.." Suddenly Asuma slammed me up against the wall, his body holding me there. His hands held my own above my head against the wall.

"Shikumaru..." He..moaned? "Tell me, Shikumaru. What were you dreaming about?" He asked, his lips brushing my neck. I shivered under him.

"Asuma..what are yo.." I was cut short when Asuma cupped my erection with his hand.

"Ahhh...no..Asuma don't!" I whimpered.

"Why? Were you not dreaming about me? 'Ah..mmm..Asuma..' Were you not moaning my name only 5 minuets ago?" He rubbed his hand harder against me. I bucked into his hand wanting more friction. God, was this really happening?

* * *

><p>Asuma was really touching me. His hands were really on me. His breath was really crawling a crossing my sweat drenched skin. His body was really pressed up against me. This was really happening. Asuma's hands had made there way down to my ass and had grasped my two ass cheeks. He suddenly lifted me up so my hips were level with his. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moved my hands to cup the back of his neck, so to support myself from leaning against the wall. Asuma then moved away from the wall back to the bed, throwing me roughly onto it.<p>

"Ah! Asuma!" I gasped as he crawled on top of me.

"Tell me..What did I do to you in the dream, Shikumaru?" He whispered huskerly into my ear.

"hnn mm.." I whimpered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..." He growled.

"You touched..m..me!" I needed him now and hoped to kami he knew that. "Please..please touch me!" I gasped, hoping he would. He had ripped my shirt off with in seconds of the words coming out of my mouth. He crawled lower down my body so his face was level with my chest. He was now straddling my hips with his huge form towering over me. He moved his right hand to grasp both my wrists and brought them above my head. Just like in the dream, Asuma tied my hands above my head, to the head board. I pulled against the ropes and bucked my hips hoping for some sort of friction on my aching dick. Asuma's weight mixed with therestraints stopped me from moving. Asuma lowered his hands. One to cup my face and one came to rest on my chest near my nipples. Bringing his head down Asuma whispered:

"Shikamaru.." He licked my ear lobe and sucked on it slowly.

"Ahh...no Asmua..don't!" Nibbling along he made his way to my mouth. Bringing his mouth to met mine, he slowly brushed his lips against mine. He deepened the kiss by dragging his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth instinctively. His tongue darted in, quickly searching my mouth. I could taste him. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol. Just liked It had in the dream. I gasped for breath as Asuma released my lips and moved his hands lower to my nipples.

"Ahh! Asuma! No! Please don't! Ahhh!" Back arching into his touch, Asuma brushed his fingers over my nipples, causing them to harden. he kept his head level with mine.

"Shikumaru.. You've been a bad boy! I think I'm going to have to punish you for not telling me what you were dreaming about." He chuckled. I felt his breath crawl down from my neck to my chest. His mouth then latched onto my nipple, swirling it around with his tongue and sucked.

"Ahhh! NOOO ASUMA Don't!" I begged, pulling against my restraints. I pulled against the rope and arched into his mouth, my body wanting more, my heart wanting more, but my head screaming that this was wrong. He was a my teacher, I was his student, this was totally, utterly forbidden...

His mouth finally released my left nipple, but only to move to the right one. Using his tongue he flicked my right nipple, rolling it in between his teeth. I withered under his touch. His large hands roaming all over my body. He again, released my nipple, his breath tickling my now wet nipple. He made his way down to my trousers leaving a trail of kisses and love bites all over my chest as he went. When he reached my trousers, He stopped.

"Shikumaru." The seriousness in his voice stopped the moan that was about to escape my lips. I looked towards him, his face so close to my erection, his fingers teasing the rim of my trousers.

"Ha..wha?.."Flustered from him stopping when he was so close to the tent in my pants. He looked up at me, the seriousness in his eyes stopped me from saying anything.

"Tell me if you want to stop. If you don't tell me now..I..I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from going any further with you." I looked into his eyes, seeing a mixture of lust, need and worry all mixed in together.

"It's..fha...Fine, Asuma. Please..I..ah...I want you, Asuma." I whimpered bucking my hips into his face. Asuma growled and slowly lowered my trousers down.

When they were off he threw them across the room while deliberately rubbing his hand across my groin. He slowly, inched his fingers inside the waste-line of my boxers. He tugged them slowly down my hips with one hand with the other he raised my hips to remove my boxers. Just as my throbbing dick was about to be released from my boxers..I realised this was where the dream ended again. I probably never woke up. I shut my eyes, a few tears spilling over.

"Shikumaru?" Asuma stopped, his breath on my hips felt so real..."Shikumaru are you ok?" Asuma sat up and cupped my cheek, wiping the few tears away. I opened my eyes to see Asuma above me his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine, umm..It's just the dream...I always woke up at this point..." I whispered looking away from him. Above me Asuma started shaking.

"Asuma? Wha..?"

Laughing Asuma says "Ha-ha.. Believe me Shikumaru" He leaned over to my ear and whispered huskerly "This is no dream and even if it is...You haven't got a hope in hell of waking up!" He quickly scooted down so his face was level with my dick again. I groaned at the sight and within seconds Asuma had engulfed my cock in his warm mouth.

"Shit As..Asuma!" I couldn't help but buck into his mouth. I could feel the tip of Asuma's tongue poking my slit while also sucking. he started to bob his head up and down on my dick and before long I was close to cuming.

"Asu..Asuma...Ah..I..I can't.." I moaned, desperately clinging to the sheets, trying to hold back. Asuma released my dick with a pop.

"Shikamaru..It's ok...do it" He took hold of my dick in his mouth again and started to suck harder. Bobbing his head faster and faster.

"Shit...AHH..ASUMA!" Arching my back, I screamed his name, cumming straight into his mouth. Kami it felt so good but I wanted more. Still panting and gasping for air I looked down to see Asuma licking up the cum that had escaped his mouth and that was still slowly leaking out of my dick.

"Asu..Asuma..I'm sorry..I.." Asuma cut me off.

"Don't worry Shikamaru. I told you to do it didn't I?" He chuckled rolling over next to me, His still covered dick brushing against mine when he moved.

Asuma leaned over to kiss me, tenderly at first, but quickly deepening it. I rolled onto my side for better access to his mouth and body. I ran my hands up and down his body searching for the zippier to his vest. Finding it, I took hold and yanked it down, without breaking the kiss. The zippier finally undone, I tugged it away from Asuma's shoulders. Getting the idea of what I wanted Asuma sat up slipping his vest off. He then took the shirt he had under that, off to. I couldn't help but stare. His body was tanned and muscular. Now his top was off you could see how big he really was. Asuma smirked down at me.

"Like what you see?" I nodded slowly and sat up, facing Asuma's huge form. While looking Asuma in the eye I shuffled forwards so my face was closer to his. Kneeling, I kissed him softly, his tongue already begging for me to open up. I quickly pulled away and moved lower down his body. Biting him as I went, I slowly made my way down to his nipples. Latching my mouth onto one and pinching the other, Asuma moaned.

"Shika.."Asuma's hand ran their way up my legs stopping when they reached my ass. Ignoring his hands I began rolling the nipple in my mouth, between my teeth, sucking as much as possible. Suddenly I felt something poking my hole. Instinctively I arched away from it, only to find it continued to push against me.

"Ahh..Asuma..wha...AHH!" I gasped as I felt the thing pop into my ass.

"God Shika..Your so tight!" The thing turned out to be Asuma's finger. Wiggling it around Asuma slowly began to push into my ass. Forgetting what ever I was doing before, I again, arched away from the intruder. I groaned slightly as Asuma pushed in further, stretching me. Once his whole finger was I he started to move it, wiggling it again. Searching for something.

"AHHH!" Suddenly pleasure shot up my spine as Asuma's finger brushed something inside of me.

"Found it" He growled in my ear. "I found it Shikamaru, I found your spot!" He pressed it again, rubbing it with his finger. The pleasure was overwhelming.

"AHH..Asu-Asuma..kami!" I bit into his neck, trying to stop myself from coming again, so soon. Asuma then pulled his finger out and spread my ass cheeks with his other hand. With the same finger he used before he pushed back in quickly, thrusting his finger inside of me, only to withdraw it just a quickly. He continued to do this until I was thrusting back onto his finger, wanting more. He then slowed down to a stop and gently added another finger.

"Ahh..ngg.. Asuma don't...I-It hurts!" I whimpered.

"I know Shika. Just relax it'll feel good soon. Just relax" Panting, I tried to relax as the now bigger intrusion pushed slowly into me. Soon though, after a few minutes, the pain faded to a dull throbbing, as Asuma, again, began to thrust the fingers back inside me. I couldn't stop moaning. The pain mixed with the pleasure was amazing. I felt so good. After about 5 minutes Asuma had a total of 3 finger inside of me. I was a total mess by then. Moaning, gasping and grinding back onto his fingers. If I looked like anything I would of thought I looked like a whore. But It felt so good. And I was so close!

"Shika..I can't hold back any longer...I need to be inside you...please..." Asuma growled in my ear. He lifted me up and laid me on my back. Standing, Asuma stripped he rest of his clothes. He then knelt in between my legs and lent down to kiss me. Pulling back he moved to whisper in my ear.

"Shika, This is gona hurt ok? But bear with it for a while. Ok, baby?" I nodded quickly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He lifted my hips slightly and positioned himself at my entrance. Slowly he lowered me down onto his dick.

"AHHHH...NO ASUMA..SSTOP!" I cried out as his huge dick stretched me. The tears spilled over.

"Relax Shika..Just relax..It's ok..it'll stop soon." He kissed my neck and continued to whisper in my ear.

"It'll stop hurting soon, just hang on baby. It's ok. Wait a bit." He was completely sheathed inside of me now, holding my hips so to stop any movement.

"Ahh...ha..ha Asuma..d-don't move.." I gasped. The pain was excruciating. The pleasure had disappeared as soon as he had entered me. We sat there panting for a while. Asuma was still kissing my neck and whispering that the pain would stop soon and that he promised it would be ok. Unexpectedly he took hold of my forgotten dick and slowly began to stroke it, causing spikes of pleasure to shoot through me.

"Shika, Can I m-move now?" He groaned, biting and pressing his teeth into my neck, obviously holding himself back.

"ha-ha I th-think so...Just go s-slow-AHH!" I winced when Asuma slowly lifted my hips. The pain was slowly dropping to a numb throbbing. Soon though, I was moaning and bucking into Asuma's thrust, wanting more.

"AH! A-ASUMA! Yes! Faster! Please!" Asuma growled and began thrusting harder and faster into me. Groaning, I dug my fingers into his back, the pleasure driving me insane.

"Asuma! Ah-Fuck...Shit I-I'm so close!" I started to buck wildly into his thrusts. I dragged my fingers down his back, my nails scraping the skin.

"S-Shika, I-I'm close to, just let go!" He started to thrust madly into me, slamming my hips down onto his every thrust.

"AH-AH-AH! AS-ASUMA!" With the pleasure overwhelming me, I screamed my release, cuming all over Asuma's stomach and my own.

"SHIKA!" I felt Asuma release inside of me, His hot cum squirting into me, while he slammed into me one last time. He collapsed on top of me, gasping for air. He pulled out and rolled to his side, pulling me to his chest. He held onto me tightly breathing heavily.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I gasped for breath, the pleasure still coursing through me. All thoughts were a blurry mess as the pleasure slowly faded away.

"As-Asuma..."I whispered, once I had regained my breath. He hugged me tighter.

"Asuma..I l-love you.." I whispered as I slipped into a deep sleep. Unfortunately I didn't get to hear what came out of Asuma's Mouth next as I had already fallen unconscious.

"I love you too Shika, I'll always love you.." Asuma whispered. He, himself, then slipped into unconsciousness.

THE END


End file.
